One Spirit to Another
by MissKurlyFry
Summary: Chihiro has never been able to forget Kohaku. She has tried her hardest to fit in, but in the end, nothing went well for her. Her world is crushed when her parents die, and in one last desperate effort, she enters the tunnel. Kohaku is all she has left, now can he find a way to keep them together?


_**A/N**_ _ **: Hello everyone! I've decided to dig myself a deeper hole by writing yet another story. Sorry, I just can't help myself. When I get inspired, it's like a rope being thrown down to save me, and if I can't grab on and hold on tight, I remind lost. I haven't been inspired for a very long time and it makes me very happy to write again. I won't make any promise for updates, because I'll be honest, I have no clue if this story will stick, but I promise to make an honest effort to put every thing I have into this. So enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1**

As tempted as I was to look back, I heeded Kohaku's warning. I stayed facing forward and ran into the tunnel after my parents.

"Chihiro, hurry up." My father called to me. As I trailed closely behind them, every step felt long and heavy. "Everybody watch your step." Dad cautioned.

I held tightly onto Mom, so happy to finally have her back. "Chihiro, don't cling like that, you'll make me trip." Time seemed to go backwards as we reached the other end of the tunnel.

"We made it." Dad sighed with relief, then noticed the condition of the car. "Hey, what happened?" He ran over to it.

"What is it?" Mom asked him as he swiped leaves and sticks off the car.

"Look at that. All dusty inside, to." He looked inside the car. I turned around and looked down the tunnel as Mom looked in the car too.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" She huffed.

"Looks like it."

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped."

They started the car as I looked down the tunnel. I remembered the events of the days I spent in there, and thought about Kohaku's promise that we would see each other again. I would wait forever to see him again, he did so much for me. I made a promise right then and there to fully repay him. I know what he would say, "But you've already repaid me, you saved my life and gave me back my freedom." Yet, I still had some lingering feeling in my heart for him. It must mean I haven't repaid him in full. So, one day, when we meet again, I will fulfill that promise.

Mom called from inside the car, "Come on, Chihiro. Let's get to our new home."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Don't be afraid, honey. Everything's gonna be okay." My new hair tie glinted in the sunlight as I turned to get in the car. I watched the tunnel grow farther and farther away as we drove.

My dad spoke gently, "A new home and a new school, it is a bit scary."

I smiled. "I think I can handle it."

 **...**

I stood alone in front of the headstones. My black umbrella parted the pouring rain and kept my black clothes mostly dry. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Mom... Dad... I'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry... I wish it was me... I wish it was me who died... What did you two ever do to anybody?! You didn't deserve this! I'm all alone now... Wh-what am I going to do..?" I sunk to my knees and wept. An image of the tunnel flashed through my mind and I gasped. "Kohaku..." I stood up and ran, leaving my umbrella behind. It had to work this time, it had to. I don't want to think about what I would do if it didn't. I felt my shoulder length ponytail bounce behind me, and I remembered the hair tie. I ran faster. I felt the mud beneath my feet and remembered the "Stink Spirit" who turned out the be a river spirit, and the gave me the ball of powerful medicine. I ran even faster. I felt branches cut my arms as I sped through the forest, and remembered when Kohaku was badly injured, and the medicine saved him. Then, it saved No Face. Determination filled me. Wind blew through my hair. I remembered flying with Kohaku and remembering his name. "KOHAKU!"

I reached the tunnel, gasping for air. I'd tried going back many times in the years that have pasted, and eventually gave up trying, it never took me back to the spirit world. I was sixteen now, and yet it felt like I was in there just yesterday. I ran the tunnel.

 _Please work...! Please work...!_ I ran in darkness. I kept remembering the time I spent while I was here, and tears filled my eyes again. I came out the other side of the tunnel and squinted as sun stung my eyes. When they adjusted, I looked around at a familiar sight. "...can it really be?" I ran through the building and exited, facing a green field with a stone path. I moved quickly ad soon found myself at the stairs. When I reached the top, I looked around at the town. I walked through in awe. By the time I reached the bridge leading to the bath house, the sun was already very close to setting. I walked on the bridge and looked over it.

A voice spoke behind me. "What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here, human!" I turned around to see a boy, seeming to be about eleven or twelve. He had long, brown hair that was pulled over his right shoulder. He wore clothes similar to what Kohaku wore.

"You must leave here, now! Or you won't be able to leave."

I shook my head. "I don't wish to leave, I came here on purpose."

He looked surprised. "On purpose? Why on earth would you do that? Humans don't belong here, you'll disappear!"

"I've been here before, I'm not going to disappear, not if you can bring me to Kohaku. Do you know who he is?"

"Master Kohaku? What do you want with him?"

"I've come here to meet him, do you know where he is?"

"He's up in his office, but I won't let a stranger up there."

"But I have to see him!" Lights all around us started coming on.

He looked panicked. "You can't be here!"

"I'm not leaving!" Spirits started approaching the bath house.

"Alright alright! I'll let you in, but I will go up and ask Master about you before you can see him. Hurry in, quickly now." He motioned for me to follow him in as he walked for the entrance briskly. I followed behind him, my heart thudded inside my chest. When we entered I heard people complaining. Things like, "Do you smell that?", "What is that smell?", and "I smell human!" echoed through the bath house. A crowd started to form around me. The boy stood in front of me protectively.

"She is Master Kohaku's guest. No one touch her while I go speak with him." Then he left.

As I looked around, I saw many familiar faces, and wondered if them recognized me. Other than, growing taller and fuller, I pretty much looked the same. That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Oh my goodness, Sen. Is that really you?" I turned around and saw Len, not having changed a bit.

"Len!" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"What on earth are you doing here?! After we worked so hard to get you home!" I felt my neck become wet with what a presumed were tears, but she quickly wiped them away. I heard whispering, and my contract name "Sen" echoing through the room. Then, they started with "oh" and "ah" while they looked up. I looked up as well. I saw someone floating down quickly from the top floor where Yubaba was. The man landing in front of me, his eyes widened and he stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Chihiro..."

It was Kohaku. He'd grown so much, and he was now quite a bit taller than me. His hair was very long and pulled back. There were many things that were different. He'd become muscular, and his face had lengthened, but his eyes were the same. His nose, his mouth, they were the same. His gentle expression was the same.

"Kohaku..." I stared at him and forced myself not to cry. His expression became stern. "Let's talk up there." He wrapped his arm around me and we floated back up to the top floor. I knew he was mad. I'd come back, and may not be able to leave.

We entered Yubaba's office, and I looked around, everything was almost completely different now. He turned and faced me, then pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much..." I returned his embrace, but it only lasted a little while. He let go and had a hand on either one of my shoulders as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Why did you come back? You might be stuck here!"

"I don't care, that would be fine by me! I've thought of this place everyday, and now, there's no reason for me to go back to my world..." I looked down.

"What do you mean? You are human, you can't stay here, you belong there-" He was cut off as he saw me beginning to become see-through. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a small, round pill and came back. "Eat this." I opened my mouth and he pushed it in. I swallowed and looked down at my hands, they went back to normal.

"Haku... I can't go back... I'll do whatever I have to do to stay here with you... please..." I started crying, "Don't make me go back..."

"Chihiro, what happened?" He started to notice the state I was in. My black clothing was dirty, wet, and torn. I was covered in scratches and m eyes were red from crying.

"My parent's died... We were in a really bad car wreck... Somehow, I was the one who survived, and not them... They were the only reason I wanted to stay there, I made no friends, I was bullied, my teachers hated me, my family shunned me. I hated it! The only reason I kept going was them... and you. Haku I-" His arms wrapped around me and he held me close.

"Chihiro... I'm so sorry... I had no idea... This whole time, I thought you were better off over there." He lead me over to the fireplace. "Sit down." He wrapped a blanket around me and started the fire. He handed me some dry clothes. "You can change into these, I'll go get you something warm to drink." He left and I put on the clothes. I curled up in the chair and felt my eyelids grow heavy. My stomach started hurting and I cringed, making pained sounds. Sleep over powered the pain, and I quickly fell asleep.

 _ **A/N**_ _ **: So that's it! I hope you all enjoyed. I know it was a little depressing, but I promise it will get better. I prefer to write happy things, so things will only go up from here! Leave me a review if you would! I would like to know how I did! Until next time.**_


End file.
